Insane Symphonies
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: The strange girl caught in Talon's web is refusing to respond to 'treatment' and their lead 'doctor' has to step in. But why is this girl obsessed with music, and what does she have against Omnics? And when her past, present, and possible future are laid out for her, will she run? Or stay and fight? That is for Theah Downer herself to decide...
1. Let's Begin

She spat in the man's face, as a reply to his question. He asked her again, "Who are you?"

"I am my own woman." was her only reply.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" He smirked, and left the room, pausing only to look into her eyes as he put the key inside the lock- on her side of the door. He closed it, leaving the teen with an escape route... if she could get out of her bindings, that is. She did so in no less than thirty seconds after the man had closed the door.

She, however, did not try to escape, as the man in the next room had hoped she would. She instead put her pointer fingers to her ears as if they were headphones. Then she began singing loudly, her nails scratching into her cheeks and palms, as she recited, word for word, every song in her extensive music library, that she had seemingly memorized before Talon had got to her.

 _That woman was a strange one,_ he thought to himself. _But nothing Ziegler can't handle, I'm sure._

* * *

Ziegler asked her, for the fifth time, who she was. So, she told the good doctor her whole story.

* * *

At age 6, she had killed her own parents, setting their house on fire before running away, straight into the arms of her big brother. Her big brother was actually an Omnic she had created at age 3 because she was lonely. Her parents had been surprised when their daughter had managed to create an Omnic in 17 minutes, without any training in metalwork or programming. The male Omnic [at least he _seemed_ male] was content sitting by his creator's side as she rambled on, her programming ensuring he would do anything for her.

This was but a side effect of the programming, but it would stay in effect until their wanderings brought them to a temple, which the Omnic charged inside of for several hours. The girl had no passage of time, so it did not bother her. What bothered her was when, weeks later, the Omnic tried to kill her. She had already killed much in her 10 years of life, but none had hurt as much as when she killed her big brother. Afterwards, she had found out that the temple contained a God Program, and that it had installed itself on her big brother's hard drive. So she responded with destroying the program, unknowingly aiding a group of Helix Security members defeat it. (I didn't read the comics, don't have the money to buy any)

Later, after her eleventh birthday, she had been found out by a group of Omnic monks who tried to befriend her. She was nearly blind by that time, the visual impairments she received for killing the God Program fully taken their toll on her. What little she could see allowed her to understand that these were Omnics, and thus had come to kill her as revenge for Big Brother's death.

She was wrong, but at that time, she was a lonely, scared girl with no home, having been physically and mentally scarred by her past. Combine that with constantly seeing people completely happy and oblivious to the world's pain, and you have a sick fuck of a mental psyche. The little Tia that was born into this world was dead. Died along with her parents. The girl had meant for the fire to simply kill _her_ , but her stupid big brother had to drag her out of the burning building.

She sometimes hated her life. And to top it all off, once she had shut down the monk who had come for her, the one known as their leader, a little girl had to run past the barn she was in, having long since killed the owners and their animals. The woman got a sick kind of satisfaction in pain, no matter the type, nor who it had been inflicted upon. She had realized it the moment she killed the girl who had ran past in the sweet, cute dress. The wonderful pleasure of killing another being, another person; feeling their heart stop beating by her own hands.

Receiving pain, well, that also had a sickening pleasure to it. She learned that when she was being 'recruited' to the Deadlock Gang. She killed most of the members when she broke out, not wanting to hear the sickening nickname any longer. 'Nina', huh? It was the Spanish word for... something. She would have thought on it more, but the fact a revolver was pointed at the base of her neck was not really a thought-kickstarter, y'know. The gun had belonged to one Jesse McCree, the newest and youngest (besides Tia) member of Deadlock. He let her go after seeing the expression on her face, a mixture of insanity and pain, with a shot of drowned loathing. Self-loathing.

* * *

"Well? Do you want me to continue?"


	2. Phase 1

Ziegler was stunned. "You killed an Omnic monk." She stared hard at the seemingly innocent young woman before her.

"Out of my whole story, that's what you question?" The girl rolled her blood red eyes.

"Well, that, and also; You're blind?" She was in shock.

"Yeah, mostly. Why does that shock you?" The girl blinked, temporarily hiding that unnerving stare that seemed to be looking at everywhere, yet nowhere all at once.

"You got out of your bindings in thirty seconds flat, and the person who had bound you said it would take thirty _minutes_ for a person who could see." The blonde mentally noted that he was going to get (literally) fired after this was over.

"Yeah, so?" She shrugged.

* * *

"What is your name?" Ziegler asked for the thirteenth time.

"My name is Theah Downer, you bitch!" She screamed.

"Wrong answer." Said Ziegler as she pulled the lever once again, causing electricity to rake across Theah's naked body.

Once Theah's screams were spent, Ziegler said, "The correct answer is Prisoner 666666. We will keep doing this until you give me the correct answer. Now, what is your name?"

"Theah... Downer. Nothing will change tha-" Electricity ravaged her body once again.

"Wrong answer." Shouted Ziegler over Theah's full-throated shrieks.

When things were quiet once more, Angela asked, "What is your name?"

Breathing heavily, Theah responded with, "You know I like pain, right?"

Her screams echoed through the entire base.

* * *

"You know, this would all stop if you would simply admit who you really are, Prisoner 666666. You are the one causing this torment upon your body and mind. If you simply accept who and what you truly are, you would be happier." The recording played over, and over, and over, bouncing around the white walls of Theah's prison cell. She was in the corner, rocking back and forth with her eyes tightly shut, singing as loudly as she could to drown out the voices.

The recording shut off abruptly, signifying the daily opening of the door.

She sat up straight, her hands no longer digging into her scalp.

Her singing quieted to a low hum.

The omnic walked through the door, like usual.

He greeted her politely.

"Hello, Prisoner 666666. How are you doing today?" He asked, like every day.

"I'm doing fine, Zenyatta." She responded, like every day.

"Are you ready to begin, Prisoner 666666?" he asked, like every day.

"Yes, Zenyatta." She responded, like every day.

* * *

"What memory would you like to get rid of today, Prisoner 666666?" asked Zenyatta, like every day.

"The making of my brother, Zenyatta." she replies, like every day.

"We already got rid of that memory, Prisoner 666666." he responds, like every day.

Her eyes grew glazed again. "What memory, Zenyatta?" she asked, like every day.

"It's not important. Come, let's find a memory to get rid of." He said, like every day. He grabbed her hand, dragging her into the yellow orb in the middle of the white existence. However, unlike every other time, the inside of the yellow orb was not blue, but white like everything else in her existence.

"Why is it white today, Zenyatta?" She asked, but he was gone.

"No! I can't be alone again! The voices will come back!" She then noticed a piece of paper.

It read, 'If you want Zenyatta to come back, you must accept your true self wholeheartedly.'

"What? What true self?" she wondered, as she paced.

Suddenly, she froze, realizing what he meant.

"No. I am not as she said. No. I am Theah Downer, and I am my own woman." But, at the end, she faltered.

Was she?

Was she really Theah Downer?

Or Prisoner 666666?

Who was her?

Who was the fake?

She couldn't tell anymore.

She trusted Zenyatta.

Zenyatta wouldn't lie to her.

Zenyatta called her Prisoner 666666.

So that was who she was.

"I am Prisoner 666666."

She said it out loud.

Suddenly, the space next to her glowed blue.

The blueness spread.

The whole space was blue.

The Zenyatta was back.

* * *

"Congratulations. You were able to bring me back by accepting your true self. Thank you." He said. He took her hand, leading her to the middle of the blueness.

"Now, what memory would you like to get rid of today?" asked Zenyatta.

"All of them." said Prisoner 666666

* * *

Experiment 666666: Phase One has proved to be a success. Proceed to Phase Two.


End file.
